Frontlines  Pillar
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Just a songfic I put together, about something I'd imagine Renji would say to Ichigo during all those training hours to get Rukia back. Please review! First songfic.  But not my last


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and this is a songfic. **

**I imagine this song to be something Renji would say to Ichigo; when he is ready to give up on training underneath Urahara's store. **

**The song is Frontline, by Pillar.**

**Song lyrics are in italics.**

**Review!**

"Come on, Ichigo, get with it! Remember what we're fighting for!" Renji lunged at Ichigo, and Ichigo dodged. His eyes were filled with ancient sadness, and Ichigo was practically unrecognisable to Renji.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death_

_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet_

_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down_

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end._

Renji couldn't do this alone, and Urahara had told him not to give up on Ichigo, and to remind him what the prize – not that he agrees to objectifying Rukia, of course – at the end of line is. Ichigo had given up a day or two ago, when he realised that Rukia was further away than what he first thought.

_When it's over, we can say 'well done',_

_But not yet, 'cause its only begun_

_So pick up and follow me, we're the only ones _

_To fight this thing until we've won._

_We drive on and don't look back,_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things that we might've done wrong_

_We could've been doing this all along!_

Renji and Urahara were running out of ideas in which to motivate Rukia, so Renji had settled on making him rise to the bait. "Come on, Ichigo! Where's your fiery attitude to go with your hair colour!"

Urahara joined him. "Let me hear your battle cry, Ichigo! Fight for what you want! Her execution is in a week from today, and we're rapidly running outta time! "

Renji lunged again, and Ichigo blocked him. Again.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight._

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the front line!_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight._

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the front line!_

Renji stepped back. "Don't bother Urahara." Then he turned to Ichigo. "I never thought I'd see Ichigo give up on anything. Least of all, Rukia. Just go home, Ichigo. You've forgotten what this training is for. I'll go get her myself." Zabimaru went back to his original Zan-pak-to form, and Renji slid it in the sheath.

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter any more_

_Step aside, you forgot what this is for_

_We fight to live, we live to fight_

_And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry._

_We live our lives on the front lines_

_We're not afraid of the fast times_

_These days have opened up my eyes, and now I see where the threat lies!_

Ichigo dropped to his knees. "No. Rukia saved me, and I'll save her. Get Zabimaru out. We have unfinished business to attend to." Ichigo lunged, and Renji stepped out of the way, letting out a laugh. "There's the Ichigo I know!"

_Everybody with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear you battle cry tonight._

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the front line!_

_Everybody with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight._

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the front line._

Ichigo lunged, and Renji came at him. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Their Zan-pak-to's became intertwined in a fiery battle of fighting for their friend - Renji, and secret love interest – Ichigo.

_(We live our lives on the front lines)_

_(We're not afraid of the fast times)_

_(We live our lives on the front lines)_

_(We're not afraid)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_We've got to lead the way!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_We've got to lead the way!_

They trained for 2 days and 2 nights, then set about planning a strategy on how to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, but always fighting and improving in between those times. Ichigo got his determination back, and Renji started to like Ichigo. Little by little.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the front line!_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the front line!_

And when the day came, Ichigo was as ready as ever, and Urahara patted Renji's shoulder. They were standing off to the side, watching Ichigo lean forward with anxiety. "We did a good job." Then he started being all dramatic. "Our little boy's all grown up!" Urahara wiped his non existent tears away. Renji laughed, and watched Ichigo start sprinting through the portal, accidentally face palm the ground, then wrench himself up and continue sprinting, all the way to the portal. "Indestructible." Then, he too, ran through the portal.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Stand aside on the front line_

_Everybody with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the front line._

That's how Ichigo and Rukia work. He rescues her, and, in return, she rescues him. They never – or, rarely – say 'Thank you', because they choose to say it. Each was brought up following one quote. This quote always stood out among the rest:

_ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS!_

**Please review, and tell me what you think of my first song fic ;)**

**Every review will be replied to.**

**XxX Amethyst XxX**


End file.
